Typically, an air cushion game table includes a playing surface that is perforated to permit jets of air to pass through the playing surface for providing an air bed to facilitate low friction movement of a game piece, such as a puck, across an upper surface of the playing surface. Pressurized air is supplied from below the playing surface, which creates a multiplicity of closely spaced air jets emanating from the perforations in the playing surface. The table is bounded by side walls and end walls, which provide rebounding surfaces for the puck. Each player is provided with a pusher, which may be slid across the table surface and into contact with the puck. An automatic scoring system is sometimes provided to record the delivery of pucks into a goal. Several drawbacks associated with known air cushion tables include a tendency for the puck to occasionally exit the playing surface after a hard shot, awkwardly located automatic scoring displays and a lack of a suitable location for stowing game components during periods of non-use or for storing other articles during game play.